


English 101: my god, they were professors /ArtWork

by alwaysthevillain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain
Summary: Thanks to my dear friend author for this lovely story, i loved to work with this, i hope you all like it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	English 101: my god, they were professors /ArtWork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SQDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/gifts).



> Thanks to my dear friend author for this lovely story, i loved to work with this, i hope you all like it.


End file.
